


Sibling Discoveries

by Damien_Kova



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Sibling Discoveries

“Mikasa, what are we doing here?” Eren asked his adoptive sister as they walked around a random building into an unknown back corner of their training camp. “We’re supposed to meet Armin for combat practice…” The boy’s voice and tone went soft as he noticed Mikasa fiddling with her outfit, pulling something from her clothing before turning around, seeing both of her breasts hanging out of her uniform. “Just what are you doing?!”

 

“Quiet, Eren. We haven’t had any alone time since we came here. Well, now we do.” Not caring enough to tidy up her uniform, Mikasa handed her brother a loaf of bread that she had stolen from the mess hall and sat on the ground in front of him. Looking up to him, expecting him to sit, it quickly became clear why he wasn’t sitting right away or eating; his eyes were glued to her exposed chest with her signature scarf keeping them separated, and a tent was starting to form in his pants. “Eren, calm down. Don’t tell me you want to do that with your sister.”   
  
The young lad’s green eyes went wide as he realized she had caught him staring at her body, and Eren hurriedly lowered the loaf of bread to hide his stiffening cock. “Of course not! And you’re not really my sister!” Dropping down to the ground and taking a quick bite from the food she brought him, he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. “It’s not my fault your body is developing now anyway. I can’t help it.”

 

“Then, I guess you won’t be mad if I can’t help but do this…” Making her way over to Eren, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips, a near-silent sound of joy leaving her as she had finally done what was on the back of her mind for the past year. She didn’t care that her brunette brother didn’t return the affection right away like she had hoped, but the black haired girl was more than happy to feel one of his hands slowly glide along her lower back, as if trying to pull on her white shirt.

 

Eren didn’t bother stopping himself from attempting to strip his sister once their lips met, not expecting their little meeting to turn into this, but more than happy to let it continue. Pulling his lips away from her own once their lungs begged for air, his green eyes met her brown ones as the two stared at each other in a mixture of joy and surprise at what had just happened. “Mika-” He was swiftly silenced as his lips were captured in another desperate kiss, at least until her hands started attempting to fish his cock from his clothing, exposing it to the fresh night air as, this time, he actually returned the affection.

 

When she finally pulled her brother's cock from his clothing, the first thing she did was wrap her hands around the shaft and slowly stroke it with her soft yet firm touch. Breaking the kiss once again, Mikasa eyed the member that seemed to dwarf her hand and licked her lips in anticipation. Something in the back of her head, instinct maybe, caused the young girl to grab her breasts and wrap them around the Eren’s cock. The black haired girl was happy to hear the whine of pleasure that left his lips when her soft skin wrapped around his member, bringing her to slowly glide her breasts along his shaft and gauging his reaction.

 

Tilting his head back in pure bliss, Eren failed to register that Mikasa’s eyes were glued to his face as she started giving him a titfuck. The way her soft skin wrapped around him and squeezed it near perfectly felt like heaven around his cock. It had been so long since he had even had the pleasure of being teased by one of the women of the camp, but he had never been lucky enough to go this far with any of them. Moaning quietly as he felt his sister move her breasts faster along his shaft, the young lad couldn’t stop himself from running a hand through Mikasa’s black hair and pushing her down to the tip of his cock.

 

Taking the small push as guidance for what he wanted, she was quick to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock, both sucking on it and swirling her tongue around what she could manage to reach with her breasts moving along the member. After a few moments, Mikasa thought to start bobbing her head along with the rhythm of her breasts, lowering her head as her breasts met the base of his cock and bringing it back up as her breasts moved back up to the tip. Continuing to swirl her tongue, and even suck on his member when she could, it wasn’t until she heard her brother groaning in pleasure once again that a stream of cum hit the back of her throat on her way down his shaft.

 

Cumming without warning was something Eren wasn’t even expecting as he listened to a moan leave Mikasa while she started swallowing the rather large load that flooded down her throat. Even as she was down as far as she could reach on his cock, he was able to feel her tongue move with each swallow, pulling just that much cum from his cock each time before there was none left. Feeling her swallowing around his member stop, the brunette let out a soft breath as his sister pulled herself from around cock. A smile came to his face as he watched her sit back and swallow one last time with her own smile. “So now what, Mikasa? Do we go back to camp or keep going and risk being caught?”   
  
“Fuck being caught. We’re not done yet.” Keeping her smile and licking her lips once again, Mikasa rose to her feet and started undressing herself, pulling her pants off and shifting her black panties off to the side to expose her womanhood to her brother. “Get on your back.~” Taking a few steps until she was hovering over him, she lowered her pussy right onto Eren’s mouth once he was on his back. “I’ve seen Krista and Ymir doing this at night multiple times. Just start licking, Eren.” Starting to roll her hips against her brother’s face, soft, rapid moans started leaving her lips as she felt his tongue lapping against her folds.

 

Something about the taste of his sister made him happy to listen to her and drop himself deeper into the depravity of pseudo-incest she was taking him into. Throwing his arms along her back, the boy raked his nails down her back and start marking her as his own, continuing to prod and lick along her womanhood. The moans leaving her and the way her legs clenched around his head just proved he was doing a decent job every step of the way, giving him more confidence and causing Eren to push his tongue as deep into her pussy as it could reach. Applying pressure along every inch of her inner walls was all he could think to do as his hands finally fell atop her ass, but that didn’t stop Mikasa from running her hands through his hair and gripping it as hard as she could without pulling any hairs off his head.

 

Feeling the guy she adored plunge his tongue into her needy snatch, Mikasa’s first reaction was to grind herself onto his face even faster, yanking his head as snugly between her thighs as she could manage without smothering his nose in her pelvis. Her second reaction, however, was to lean herself back and use her other hand to tease his cock, stroking it with the same intensity that he was using to eat her out. Wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock once again, the black haired girl was quick to glide her fingers around the slick shaft, enjoying the way it throbbed in her hand. Unfortunately for her, before she could work Eren into a climax, one of her own was swiftly approaching and she had no way to stop it. Letting out a quiet whine, almost a whimper, as the bliss of her first release washed over her, her grip on her brother’s cock only tightened just as much as her thigh’s grip on his head.

 

Feeling her body constrict in multiple ways and hearing the almost inaudible sounds of pleasure leave her, Eren knew he had brought Mikasa to her first orgasm of the night. Only thing left for the two of them to do was to either go all the way or go to bed and do this again another time. Even if he wasn’t able to handle the throbbing erection he currently had if he left, something in the back of his mind made it clear that he would not regret what the two did here. The green-eyed male took one last lick of his sister’s snatch as she rose off his face, smiling as she panted to herself and sat against the wall beside him. “So what now, Mikasa? You don’t want us to stop, do you?” He watched her shake her head and his smile only grew. “So what do you want to do? Only thing left is to actually have sex. Unless you wanna be a sadistic bitch and just tease me all night.”

 

Shaking her head once again, the female recruit rose to her feet and planted another loving kiss onto Eren’s lips, smiling as she felt him push her against the wall while returning the affection. A quiet gasp left her lips as Eren started kissing her neck once her back hit the wall. “Eren… Just don’t cum inside, and it’ll be fine… I don’t care if we go all the way now or wait... “ Bringing a hand to her brother’s cheek, she pulled him in for another kiss, sweet and gentle, yet somehow full of passion.

 

That passion didn’t stop Eren from what he wanted to do, however, grabbing the base of his cock and pushing the tip into his little sister. Pulling his lips away and going back to peppering her neck with kisses, the green-eyed male was quick to start thrusting into her with no regard for any pain she may be feeling, just not realizing there would be any as he spread her inner walls around his member. Every thrust into Mikasa just forced another moan from her lips, the majority of them falling directly into his ear as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

 

Even if Mikasa couldn’t see the exact expression that Eren was making, she knew by the way he was already throbbing inside of her, just like before he came earlier, that he was experiencing the same amount of pleasure and bliss that she was. It didn’t matter that she was in pain from this being her first time with more than fingers buried inside of her, she was just ecstatic to be doing this with the person she craved the most. When she had pulled him into the back part of the camp, she certainly hadn’t expected this to happen, even if she wanted it; she had just missed spending time around Eren without anyone else barking orders at them. Though, she certainly wasn’t complaining when she felt his hands grab her ass once again and actually lift her off the ground. She rushed to wrap her legs around his waist in response and pull him in closer to her. Unfortunately, this would force Eren to go against what she said about not cumming inside of her. The same moment her ankles locked in place around his lower back, Mikasa felt the heat of Eren’s cum flooding inside of her, warmth flooding into her womb as a moan left her lips and a groan left his.

 

Holding his sister tightly to his body and the side of the building they were fucking against, all Eren could do after not listening to Mikasa’s order of not cumming inside of her was pepper her lips with apologetic kisses. After a moment of planting continuous kisses on her lips, he was stopped by her placing a finger to his own. Taking in a sharp breath and looking into her eyes, seeing the emotionless expression that she usually wore, his eyes went wide as he pulled himself out of his adoptive sister. “Mikasa… I…” Words failed to come to the poor boy as he watched the black haired girl drop to her knees wrap her lips around his erection once again.

 

She refused to stay down there for long, just making sure to suck out every drop of cum that she could manage in a short time. Swirling her lips around the throbbing erection, she didn’t care if she brought him to the edge of another orgasm or not as she pulled her lips away from his cock. Looking into her brother’s green eyes, Mikasa stood back to her feet and planted a loving kiss onto Eren’s lips. “You better hope I don’t get pregnant, Eren. If I do, everyone will know that you fucked your sister during training camp and ruined her future.” Without even waiting for a response to what she said, the girl quickly got dressed and took a look around to make sure that no one was coming towards them or had happened to find them.   
  
Eren flinched as he felt her hand caress her cheek before another kiss was planted onto his lips. When she pulled away and swayed her hips with each step she took, everything seemed to fade away from the world. “I just fucked my sister… And I want to do it again…”

 

“Well, Eren? Are you coming or are you gonna sit in the dark all night?!” Mikasa’s voice was loud and clear, prompting fear into her brother’s mind as she watched him hurriedly get dressed and rush over to her. Holding her hand out, she quickly grabbed his own and didn’t let go as they walked back to the barracks.


End file.
